The bad seed
by Cryingwind
Summary: The shadow in the Red Kings painting is gone. But now somthing else is keeping Charlie out. An evil so strong not even the strongest endowment can beat it. Worst of all she wants Charlie dead! compleat.
1. Jessica

THE BAD SEED

**Okay this is my first chapter please try to be nice lol. I hope you like this plot as much as I do.**

Paton Yewbeam had found love once before. A girl named Hera. He had loved her as much as a man could love a woman. He would have killed himself to save her, but when you have a daughter with a powerful endowment there's no stopping the Bloor's. Yes they had killed Hera. Paton still cried himself to sleep over her. When she was killed he was so devastated, he had given his daughter away to his 3 unmarried sisters. After that day he had never heard from her. His sisters would not give any information out. He often sat and wondered how he had been such an ass to do that to his beautiful daughter.

It was a week until Charlie went back to school, and unfortunately that meant a visit from the Yewbeam aunts. It was dark and stormy out when the door bell rang. Paton answered it. His sisters made there way in, weirdly enough when he went to shut the door it was pushed open. Then there was a stomp on his foot. No one could have done it they were all in the living room. Charlie sat in a chair looking perturbed. Paton walked in and sat him self next to Charlie.

"This year is going to be slightly different, Paton" Said His eldest sister.

"How so?" He muttered.

"Your daughter will be staying here. To um keep a watch on everything….or everyone" She said flashing a glare at Charlie. Paton froze. His daughter was coming here! Now, after all these years? Suddenly a girl appeared out of thin air. She had long black hair that was neatly tied back. She wore an expensive looking blouse, but it clashed with her faded blue jeans. But out of all her jewelry and clothes the one thing that stood out was a hickey that sat on her neck.

"Paton, you know Jessica" His sister said.

"Oy" said Jessica. Paton just stared.

"She attends Bloors, She is in Drama. She's also a straight A student and a prefect, but this year she's head girl" His sister praised.

"Really?" Muttered Paton.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Snapped Jessica.

"I'm guessing you one of the Bloors favoriouts then?" Said Paton with some annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, but it helps a lot when you his son's girlfriend. Oh and when you do as you're asked" She said mostly to Charlie. Charlie coughed, and gasped for air.

"Your Manfred's girlfriend" choked Charlie.

"DUH, now back to me moving in" Jessica snapped.

"YOU CANT MOVE IN. YOUR ONLY HERE TO SPY" yelled Charlie.

"No I'm here to learn about the lower class" joked Jessica. The Yewbeam aunts began to laugh.

"I would be more then happy to have you here, but where would you sleep?" Said PAton.

"The attic, I prefer my privacy" Shrugged Jessica.

"She'll be moving in tomorrow" said his sister. And with out saying another word they left.

The next day at the pet's café Charlie's friends couldn't believe the news. They were so surprised and scared of his news they couldn't speak. Finally Gabriel spoke.

"I thought Zelda was Manfred's girlfriend?"

"Well I guess they were just friends" shrugged Charlie.

"Is she endowed?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, I think she can turn her self invisible" said Charlie.

"No Bone, she can blend in with her surroundings" Said Manfred's voice.

Charlie looked up only to see Manfred, Asa, and Jessica. Jessica looked much more human then she had last night. Her hair had curls dancing in it and her face was bright and beautiful.

"I thought you were moving in?" said Charlie.

"I'm rich, I have people to do that for me" Jessica snapped.

**Well that was chapter one. Plz review. **


	2. Mood swings

**Hey guys. Um I forgot to mention this is like a year after the castle of mirrors so that explains why its summer. Um also Asa is now also working at Bloors as Manfred's personal assistant. And Jessica is 17. I've read everyone's stories on Charlie Bone unfortunately I couldn't leave everyone a review. But it's a really good selection. **

Charlie looked back at Manfred, Jessica, and Asa. Anger filled the pit of his stomach. He wanted to say so much to them. None of it was good. How she thought she was so much better then him made his so angry. It did explain why she was going out with Manfred.

"I see you two still haven't gone to college" said Charlie to Manfred and Asa.

"Oh no he didn't just say that" Asa snapped. Manfred held Asa back.

"I have decided to stay at Bloors as a teacher assistant; Asa on the other hand didn't get in to any college. So you'll be seeing him again this year" said Manfred.

"And why are you following me?" Said Charlie.

"You know what they say Bone" said Manfred.

"What's that?" said Charlie.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer" Said Manfred with a smirk on his face.

"Asa, get us some coffee so we can blow this hell hole" ordered Jessica. Asa mumbled something and walked up to the counter.

"Why haven't we seen you around school?" asked Tancred.

"It's called invisibility for a reason" said Jessica.

"ASA, HURRY UP WITH THAT COFFEE GOD DAMNIT" yelled Manfred.

"What's wrong Manfred, you seem stressed?" Said Charlie. Manfred went to hit Charlie, but Jessica held him back.

"Save him and his friends for me. I didn't move in that scrub house for nothing" She snapped.

"You get to finish him off, isn't it only fair I get one punch?" Said Manfred grinning.

"They'll be plenty of time for punching Charlie" said Jessica. Surprisingly Tancred laughed.

"What is your problem?" Snapped Charlie.

"What it was kind of funny?" Muttered Tancred. Asa walked over with three coffees.

"Let us go" Said Manfred. And with that they left.

What do you think she meant by finish off? Asked Charlie. Everyone shrugged nervously.

The next day was the last day of summer so Charlie spent it packing. Jessica was in her attic/room. Charlie was just happy he would be in a school, which meant it would be hard for Jessica to get him alone. He wasn't as worried as he should have been only because the Bloors had been trying to kill him since his first day and never seceded. He liked to think of himself immune to death even though that wasn't the case. He packed his last shirt when Paton walked in.

"Charlie I have to ask you something" said Uncle PAton.

**So how was it? I know it was short but I can't put any more till chapter 3. Anyway I have a question for you. My friends think I look like a Charlie Bone character. They only thing is I don't think I do. My hair color is different then hers. She's a Character that's in the books quite often, but is not a lead role. She is endowed. Her name is in every book. She is on Manfred's side. If you think you know who it is then tell me in your review. Also if you know who it is and you want a picture of me to see if you think I do then tell me. **

**Kris.**


	3. The red king's painting

**GRRR no ones reading this! I'll make this chapter good. Really good. So good it makes you quiver in you seat! **

**Muahaha**

"Yeah sure go ahead" said Charlie.

"It's about Jessica do you think, well she might be you know?" Said Paton.

"Evil?" suggested Charlie.

"Well that's a strong word, but yes along those lines" answered Paton.

"Well let's see. She lived with the Yewbeam aunts, she's dating Manfred, She is a good friend of the Bloors, and she's been spying on me since I started at Bloors. Yeah I'd say evil was about right" said Charlie.

"What do you mean has been spying on you since your first day?" asked Paton.

"Well I always felt like I was being followed. And today at the pets café I asked her why we never saw her at school, and she said 'It's called invisibility for a reason' so I think she has been well spying on me" admitted Charlie.

"If she could already spy on you perfectly, why do you think she moved in?" Asked Paton with a little bit of fear in his voice. Charlie gulped then said the words he had been dreading to say all day.

"To finish me off." He said. Paton looked scared. It was the first time Charlie had ever seen such fear on his uncle's face. Charlie then spoke again.

"What's wrong? She can't really kill me. I mean she can only turn invisible, right? Unless she'd use a gun or something, there's not that much she can do. Right Uncle P.?" Charlie asked. Uncle Paton went to speak, but before he had the chance he fell to the ground panting. Then he passed out!

"UNCLE PATON" Charlie screamed.

Uncle Paton was rushed to the hospital. The doctors said he had a mild hart attack. In Charlie's opinion there was nothing a 'mild' Hart attack. Jessica of course didn't go to the hospital. Instead she went out with Manfred. Charlie stood next to his uncle's bed. Paton slowly opened his eyes. He gave Charlie a small smile. Charlie gasped with happieness.

"Uncle P. your awake" He cheered.

"Charlie good to see you lad" said Paton.

"How are you feeling?" asked Charlie.

"Fine, thank you" said Paton.

"What happened back there?" Asked Charlie.

"It's Jessica, She did it! She caused this Charlie! She tried to kill me. Charlie your next!" His uncle burst.

"Uncle P., calm down! What do you mean she did this? How? She can only turn invisible" Said Charlie.

"No Charlie, it's worse then that. She can be what ever she wants. She's a copier, a mirror, a magnet!" Moaned his uncle.

"What do you mean?" Hissed Charlie.

"If she sees an endowment, she can copy it! Her endowment is rare, she probably has over 50 powers now!" Said Paton.

Charlie didn't remember anything after that. The next thing he knew he was on the bus to Bloors. How could this be happening? All these years of managing to stay alive, now he was going to die a painful death. His friends couldn't help him, she had all there endowments. And by now she knew all his weaknesses. He cringed at the thought of his mangled body.

The rest of that day went well. Actually it went great. Un till Homework. As Charlie entered the red kings room he gave a glance at the painting, the shadow was gone! Could he go in? He took a seat next to Tancred and Olivia. Of course there was not sight of Jessica, but she was there. Most likely in the empty chair next to Manfred.

"You all know the drill, get your homework out and work" Snapped Manfred. Charlie took out his school books and opened them. Then he gazed up at the painting. He let him self get pulled in. When he was almost in there was a shout.

"NO!" Jessica yelled. Charlie came back to the real world. Jessica was now visible to all.

"What's wrong? Asked Manfred.

"He's going in! He's trying to go in the painting!" Cried Jessica.

"What the hell is wrong with you, BONE" yelled Manfred.

"I wasn't, I was doing my homework" said Charlie.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO GOING IN" Yelled Jessica. She threw what looked to be a fire ball at Charlie, Luckily it missed him by an inch and hit the wall, then it went out.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM" Yelled Tancred.

"GOOD" Jessica screetched. Manfred then put his hand on Jessica's back.

"Let's take a step outside shall we?" Said Manfred. He and Jessica left the room, but not without giving Charlie the worst stare he had ever gotten.

"Edith, Remove the painting" said Asa. The painting was then removed and tucked away.

After they were dismissed, Manfred and Jessica pulled Charlie aside. They both looked angry and stressed. Jessica had an un human look to her, she looked like Asa right before he shape shifted.

"If you ever go in that painting we'll make sure your friends pay" snapped Manfred.

"Why my friends?" asked Charlie.

"Because either way you get hurt" said Jessica. Manfred put his arm around Jessica and they left.

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Seduced

**I have done everything in my power to get more ppl to read this! Have a nice day.**

Jessica walked into the Bloors wing. She had spent lots of joyful visits there, but tonight was business. As she entered the sitting room she was greeted by Dr. Bloor.

"Good evening" Jessica muttered. Dr. Bloor gave her a pitiful smile.

"You're late" snapped Ezekiel, who just wheeled in. Manfred entered right after him.

"YEAH, you're late" teased Manfred.

They all sat down. Jessica pored her self a cup of tea, and then faced the Bloors. There was long strip of silence. Jessica knew this was bad, if Charlie could go in the painting he could ruin her plan. She knew that was why she was here. She much rather be in Manfred's office discussing _their_ plans, then here discussing the plan.

"Blorath's shadow is gone. Charlie Bone can now go in" said Jessica.

"How did it happen?" said Manfred.

"How should I know?" Snapped Jessica.

"We can always kill Asa first" said Ezekiel.

"No, Asa is loyal, he can help" said Manfred.

"I didn't spend two years finding endowments for nothing. If Charlie Bone doesn't die, his friends will" snapped Jessica.

"Either way they should. They've helped him ruin our plans every time. They 'save' him all the time" growled Manfred.

"That's what friends do" said Jessica.

"Ms. Yebeam, you could go in the painting. You could see what it says. Then we can destroy it" said Ezekiel.

"No. I have an idea. I need someone venerable, who Charlie trusts" Said Jessica. Manfred smiled. It was obvious he knew her plan.

"And someone with a decent endowment" said Manfred.

"Olivia?" Asked DR. Bloor.

"No" said Jessica.

"Billy Raven?" Manfred asked.

"No" said Jessica.

"Gabriel Silk?" said Manfred.

"Perfect" said Jessica. Manfred left to find Gabriel.

Charlie Bone Laid in his bed not able to sleep. The words Manfred and Jessica said still haunted him. He heard the dorm door open. Foot steps walked over to where Gabriel was sleeping.

"Come on lets go" Ordered a voice.

"Where are you taking me" Hissed Gabriel. But the voice didn't answer and two sets of foot steps trailed out of the room. Charlie turned on his flashlight. He flashed it over to where Gabriel was sleeping. The bed was empty. Charlie let out a gasped. Billy Raven turned on his flashlight.

"What's wrong Charlie?" He asked.

"Gabe, he's gone" Whispered Charlie.

"He's probably in trouble for missing a piano lesson or something" said Billy.

"Yeah probably" said Charlie. But deep down Charlie thought it was something more. As much as he wanted to believe Billy was right, he couldn't.

Meanwhile on the other side of Bloors, Gabriel Silk was thrown into a chair. Across from him sat Charlie's Cousin Jessica. He had met Jessica before he had met Charlie. Actually when He first arrived at Bloors when he was 10, he had a little crush on her. Weirdly enough 4 months before he met Charlie, Jessica used invisibility all the time, and he never saw her again. Sometimes he would stare at the empty seat that she sat in during homework time and wonder why someone with the most brilliant endowment could chose to use it the way she did.

"Welcome" said Jessica. Gabriel's hart began pounding. After 5 years how could he still have a little thing for her?

"Um….Hi" Said Gabriel. Jessica grabbed both of his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Finally I have a chance to give you something" said Jessica leaning in closer. Manfred sat there looking very jealous. Gabriel leaned in, and there lips met. His body filled with passion and joy but then it grew to an obsession. Finally they pulled apart.

"I need to be with you. It's not a want it's a need. Come with me, we can go somewhere alone" pleaded Gabriel.

"The endowment of seduction, brilliant" said Dr. Bloor.

"I'm not seduced I'm in love" whined Gabeiriel.

"I know, I love you too. But there's no way we can be together, as long as Charlie lives my life is limited" said Jessica.

"Do you want me to kill him for you? I sleep in his dorm I could easily do it" Asked Gabriel.

"Could you spy on him, and tell me everything he plans to do?" Asked Jessica.

"OF COURSE! I'd do anything to be with you" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Thanks" said Jessica.

"It's like they say" said Gabriel.

"What?" said Jessica.

"Cause Baby, there aint no mountain high enough, aint no vally low enough, aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe" Sang Gabriel. Manfred burst out laughing. Gabriel left to get some more sleep, and the plan continued.

The next morning Charlie rushed down to breakfast. He sat next to Fidelio, and a very tired looking Gabriel. Gabriel looked worst then tired. His face was paler then usual, and his pupils looked Huge. Charlie turned to Fidelio, who just shrugged.

"Gabe, what's up?" Asked Charlie.

"I met my soul mate, my future wife, my lover, the future mother of my 7 kids" exclaimed Gabe.

"You have seven kids?" asked Fidelio.

"That's not the point" said Gabe.

"Oh right" said Fidelio.

Charlie found Gabriel to be much weirder then normally. He kept bumping into walls all day, and he wouldn't leave Charlie alone. Weirdest of all was how he was in the Kings room. Jessica sat next to Manfred. She looked rather pretty with her hair pulled back. On the other side of her sat Dorcas Loom. Who looked about the same. Gabriel looked like he was fixing his hair.

"Pss Charlie should I say something to her?" he asked.

"Who?" Asked Charlie.

"My lover" answered Gabriel.

"Depends who is it?" asked Charlie. Gabriel nodded towards Dorcas.

"Your lover is Dorcas Loom?" exclaimed Charlie. A few people over heard and giggled.

"No!" said Gabriel.

"Who then?" said Charlie. But Gabriel didn't hear him and shouted.

"Jessica, you look very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, beautiful today. I baked you some cookies, to represent our love." He said. The whole room began to laugh. Charlie stared at Gabriel.

"What? You can't like her!" yelled Charlie.

"Why not, BONE" yelled Gabriel

"She's my cousin! And she wants me dead, and she's evil" Said Charlie.

"YOUR JUST JELOUS" yelled Gabriel. This made several more people laugh. Even Emma was laughing.

"THAT'S IT! BONE YOU HAVE DETENTION! AND SILK, IF YOU PULL ONE MORE MOVE ON MY GIRL FRIEND I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Manfred. Then Manfred stood up and walked out of the room with what looked to be tears in his eyes. Jessica stood up and followed him.

**Hee Hee I like that Chapter. BUh bye now.**


	5. mental?

**Yay I love the fact that fan fiction started Charlie Bone. I mean it's so easy to work with, because the characters are so real (in my opinion) well here you go Chapter 5.**

Saturday's detention was like any other. Charlie did his homework then was picked up. Paton looked much healthier then before. Had Jessica tried to kill Paton? Or was it a warning to leave her out of there conversation? Either way she had done it. His uncle was unusually quiet on the drive home. Did she do something else to him?

"Uncle P., did she do something to you?" Asked Charlie.

"No, M'boy. I just can't talk to you until we get home" answered Paton.

"Why?" asked Charlie.

"It's a surprise" Winked Paton. Charlie shrugged.

When they arrived at number 9 Filbert Street, Paton rushed out of the car pulling Charlie with him. When they opened the door Charlie was shocked to see Ms. Ingledew in a short white dress. Emma sat next to her aunt looking joyful. Everyone in the house stood there, all but Jessica.

"Julia and I eloped!" exclaimed Paton.

"REALLY" shouted Charlie.

"Yeah, isn't it great Charlie, we're cousins" said Emma.

"It's wonderful" said Charlie Happily.

"Thank you dear boy" said Paton. Charlie was so happy for his uncle he couldn't hold it in. He ran to his uncle and embraced him in a big hug. Jessica Appeared out of thin air looking pissed.

"Ugh, stupid people" she said.

"Why is that?" asked Paton.

"Well where are you 2 going to live? What about dear Charlie, and Emma? Aren't you fearful for them? I mean with no Paton around Charlie could have an accident" said Jessica.

"See another threat! She's been doing this all week! GOD if your going to kill me go ahead and do it already" Yelled Charlie.

"No, no, no you misunderstood me. I get to finish you off. But I could easily kill you with one sneeze" said Jessica.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Paton. All the light bulbs burst.

"That's the best you can do?" asked Jessica.

"Are you challenging me? I'm your father!" Shouted Paton.

"No, you're a sperm donor" yelled Jessica. The room fell silent. Every one just stared. Nothing like this ever happened in Number 9.

"Is that why you're so screwed up? Because I gave you up for adoption?" asked Paton trying to sound calm.

"You didn't give me up for adoption! You sold me to those bitches you call your sisters! And you'd be lucky if that was the reason I was angry!" Yelled Jessica.

"Then tell me why you're angry!" Ordered Paton.

"I only tell the people who truly care about me stuff like that" Said Jessica. There was a knock on the door. Jessica Answered it. Manfred stood out side looking slightly annoyed.

"Do you still want to come? If you want I'll let you finish your um, conversation" Joked Manfred.

"No, Lets Blow this hell hole" said Jessica. She grabbed her jacket and left.

Paton stood there a few seconds. No emotion played out on his face. Then out of no where let out a sob, which was followed by several tears. The stress of 17 years had finally released it's self. Julia put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're done for it" cried Paton.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"The way I see it, we have 24 hours to live" said Paton. There were several gasps.

"No, there's got to be something we can do! Send her away or something" said Amy. Paton's face twisted into a smile.

"There's a place for emotionally and or mentally disturbed children with endowments. It's in Iceland!" Cheered Paton.

Monday came soon enough. Charlie sat in the king's room doing homework. Jessica was next to Gabriel who some how convinced her he needed help with his math homework. The room was strangely quiet today. Everyone seemed calm and relaxed. Jessica was even smiling today, and wearing her hair back, she looked very pretty today. Manfred had actually let Charlie take off his cape. But why were the two normally evil teenagers, being so nice? That scared Charlie. All of a sudden two men in a cop like uniform bust through the door.

"Jessica Yewbeam?" one shouted.

"Yeah" said Jessica.

"Your coming with us!" ordered another. Jessica jumped up in her seat, A look of panic strayed on her face.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Fletcher's emotionally disturbed hospital for the endowed" said one of the cops like men.

"Wow doesn't that roll off the-" Jessica was cut off.

"Come freely, or we have strict permission from your father to take you with force" said the man. Jessica's face dropped.

"Is this for real? I'm not going anywhere till I have proof you are really taking me to the nut house" said Jessica.

"I order you two to leave at once" said Manfred. That didn't seem to work. Jessica made a run for the door, but was caught; both men grabbed her arms and began to pull her. They put handcuffs on her.

"There endowed proof, no use trying to escape Jessica" said one man. Jessica tried to kick one of them, but it failed.

"LET GO OF ME" yelled Jessica.

"Sorry, we can't" said one of the men.

"I didn't freaking do anything" Jessica yelled.

"In the last week you've, seduced a boy, threatened numerous people, attempted murder twice, and told your cousin you are going to kill him, 47 times" said the man.

"Your wrong" hissed Jessica.

"How so?" said the man.

"I NEVER attempted murder, yet" said Jessica.

"You threw a fire ball at your cousin" said one man.

"I knew it wouldn't hit him" said Jessica.

"How?" asked a man.

"I have complete control over my endowment"

"But isn't it true you have been in 5 other mental hospital's? If you call that control I'd hate to see what was uncontrolled" said the man.

"Fine that was one time, but what was the second?" asked Jessica.

"You tried to kill your father with a hart attack" said the man.

"WHAT THE HELL! NO I DIDN'T. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT. IT'S NOT EVEN AN ENDOWMENT!" Yelled Jessica. But both men grabbed her and pulled her away. The last thing you heard was a scream then nothing.

**Yay that was fun to write! Review please! **


	6. A moment of silence

**Oh my god sorry it's taken so long to write chapter 6. I went through a time period where I couldn't keep one idea going. But here you go, chapter 6. And That Love to read reviewer (err I forgot how it was put together) your reviews were so nice they made me teary eyed. Thank you so much. **

"_Charlie Bone, It's your time to leave this earth, You must die" A shadowed figure said._

"_Don't do this. Please" Beg Charlie._

"_You ruined everything!" The Shadowed figure moaned. _

"_Your right! Go ahead kill me I deserve it!" Claimed Charlie. _

"_No I can't, we're blood" The shadowed figure whispered. _

"_DO IT! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I want to die" Yelled Charlie._

"CHARLIE WAKE UP" Yelled Billy Raven. Charlie sat up.

"Huh?" breathed Charlie

"You were having a bad dream" Said Billy.

"Oh um thanks for waking me" said Charlie. There was a long pause of silence.

"Charlie, what's going on? Everything is changing, Bloors is getting weird" Asked Billy.

"Bloors has always been weird." Corrected Charlie.

"No, It's getting horrible" Said Billy.

"I know" were Charlie's last words before he dozed off again.

The next evening in the kings room Manfred was furious. He yelled at people if they breathed too loudly. Yet he let Gabriel complain the whole time.

"Where's my Jessica? Where have the evil men taken my love? My Love where is she at?" Gabriel continued to complain.

Manfred Left the room with a look of humane sadness. Charlie had found Manfred's weak spot, his girl friend.

Two weeks had past. Charlie was at home talking with his uncle.

"Jessica's councilor has talked to me a lot. But Jessica her self won't even think of me. She's really pissed about getting sent away" Said Paton.

"Do you think Jessica would really kill me?" asked Charlie. He thought about his dream, the shadowed figure that said 'I can't, we're blood'.

"Who knows? The Bloors' have found many ways of getting rid of people. Most likely they would try to get you to kill your self, so they look 'clean'" Paton said. Charlie looked away.

"How long will Jessica be in Iceland?" Asked Charlie.

"A while. The longest they can keep her for is until her 18th birthday, then she can pull her self out of there." Said Paton.

"I hope she comes back normal" said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" asked Paton.

"I don't know. It's just I feel like I'm responsible for her being like this. So I hope she gets 'fixed'" Said Charlie.

"Uh huh" muttered Paton.

The next day Charlie returned to school. Everything was going good, unless you count the numerous times Gabriel stalked Charlie. Manfred seemed to be much happier then he was two weeks ago. Charlie smiled happily, without Jessica around people seemed much more relaxed. Asa was even smiling that day.

That night in the kings room Manfred began to lecture them all on loyalty.

"You have a promise to a friend, but it includes risking your life, do you keep it?" He asked. Many people nodded.

"YOUR WRONG" shouted Manfred Happily.

"What?" said a few students?

"In life you make promises to yourself, don't be afraid to stand up for you and only you. You all are endowed, you're special! Don't let anyone make you think you don't deserve what you want" said Manfred. Charlie was stunned; he never had seen Manfred so nice.

Students began clapping. Even Charlie clapped and yelled encouraging things; Life was better without Jessica Yewbeam.

The next day Dr. Bloor made an announcement.

"You all know Jessica Yewbeam, she was a brilliant student. Straight A's. Although many people didn't see it in her she was always caring and stood up for what she believed was right. But last night Jessica took her own life. It's horrible. But I feel I must let you know this. Can we please have a moment of silence for Jessica Yewbeam?"

People gasped. Manfred stood up a look of raw horror played on his face, He didn't know. Even Asa looked disturbed. Gabriel sobbed and muttered, Dr. Bloor looked teary eyed. The world had broken, even if it was only for a moment.

**Okay I know that was the worst ending ever but there will be a sequel. The sequel will be really good. But I just had to finish this. The sequel will be coming out in the next few days, so if you like this one look for "The return of the bad seed" Bah bye have a nice weekend. **


End file.
